


My Superman

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-heróis, ou algo parecido com eles, aparecem nos lugares mais inesperados. (escrita em setembro/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada livremente na canção My Superman, da cantora americana Santigold. Como todas as outras, nada do que está descrito abaixo aconteceu realmente, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação.

Um dia, se encontraram e conversaram. Jaime não sabe precisar bem onde, nem quando; a memória se desfaz cada vez mais, querendo sumir entre tantas outras que guardam muito menos significado do que esta. Na verdade, detalhes como datas e lugares não importam. O que realmente importa é que um dia, na varanda de um hotel perdido em uma cidade qualquer, ele e Sebastian se viram juntos e fizeram uma promessa. Não usaram de palavras ou artifícios para fazê-la; talvez deveriam ter sido convencionais naquele momento, deveriam ter deixado as intenções e os planos às claras para que a sombra da dúvida não pairasse sobre eles. Mas estavam na idade onde ser convencional era o de menos, onde se equilibravam perigosamente na linha fina entre seriedade e juventude, onde a emoção do risco valia mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Não valia mais do que o sentimento que se emaranhava na confusão da vida que viviam e os levavam pela mão, mas ainda não tinham consciência disso.

Os detalhes do outro são muito mais vívidos. Os olhos azuis, o cabelo loiro bem curto, os gestos bruscos e o sorriso fácil; são os detalhes que insistem em permanecer depois de tanto tempo, são sempre o primeiro passo para desenrolar o longo fio de lembranças que tenta esconder a todo custo. Basta se lembrar da primeira faísca, da primeira noite, e pronto: as memórias vão se desfiando, voltando à tona, pálidas como os fantasmas que se tornaram com o passar dos anos, mas tão certeiras que tentar evitá-las nada mais é do que um exercício fútil.

No início, deixavam os dedos se entrelaçarem e sorriam embevecidos, maravilhados com todo o potencial que se estendia sob seus pés como um caminho invisível. A descoberta era mútua, diária, movida pela pressa febril de quem teme que o mundo acabe a qualquer momento sem que o mais importante tenha sido experimentado. Descobriam as afinidades, descobriam os pontos de diferença, e assim os dias voavam e viravam meses.

Eram felizes, os dois meninos. Riam de tudo. Riam das bobagens que falavam e das desculpas esfarrapadas que inventavam para que pudessem se encontrar, riam das tentativas desastradas em aprender a jogar badminton e do jeito desengonçado de dançar de Sebastian, riam dos beijos estalados que faziam o ouvido de Jaime zunir e dos apelidos tolos que trocavam a todo o momento. Não se lembra de todos os apelidos que Sebastian lhe deu, mas não esquece o único que inventou para o alemão.

\- Super-homem. 

\- Tá de brincadeira. 

\- Não tô, não. É minha vez de te dar um apelido, Seb. E é super-homem e pronto. Meu super-homem.

Sebastian desatou a rir baixinho, sem entender, sem saber se queria mesmo entender aquele apelido. Jogou o braço em volta dos ombros magros do outro e o trouxe para perto, beijando-o. No fundo, sabia que Jaime não explicaria as razões do apelido mesmo que insistisse, e decidiu que gostava do apelido, mesmo que não soubesse o porquê dele. Não precisava saber. Gostava de como ele soava e da força daquele pronome colocado ali, da sensação de pertencer inteiramente ao outro, de ser dele e de mais ninguém. Gostava da certeza inabalável que sentia ali e deixou as mãos correrem e encontrarem o caminho pelo corpo do espanhol, intensificando os movimentos a cada sorriso tímido dele. 

Eram os únicos momentos em que o riso morria. 

Hoje, ancorado pela segurança que só o tempo traz, Jaime não consegue evitar que o riso trazido pelas memórias seja puramente movido pelo escárnio.

Hoje, ele entende que o apelido era pretensioso demais, mas ainda assim, era perfeito em seu exagero. Havia, sim, algo de sobrehumano em Sebastian. Negar isso seria negar a verdade. Desde o início, desde o primeiro momento, percebeu que mesmo o ar dentro do paddock - _qualquer_ paddock - era diferente. Era pesado, impregnado de calor e pressão, propenso a explodir sem o menor aviso e movido por algo que desafiava qualquer tipo de descrição.

Todos estavam ali pelo mesmo motivo.

Disputas, pontos e campeonatos eram somente as conseqüências da verdadeira busca que travavam. Corriam na tentativa de alcançar o que não podiam ver ou compreender. Corriam incessantemente pelas curvas e retas perseguindo o desconhecido à caça da mesma peça que faltava dentro deles dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano. Poucos conseguiam; para Jaime, os que diziam que conseguiam estavam mentindo. Ninguém era bom o suficiente para fazê-lo e o impossível continuava a iludí-los, desaparecendo por entre os dedos, sumindo debaixo das rodas e se misturando ao cheiro forte de gasolina que pairava nas garagens.

Exceto Sebastian.

Sebastian era o único que se aproximava o suficiente para quase capturá-lo.

Talvez tudo tenha acontecido por causa disso.

Uma noite, talvez naquele mesmo país onde tudo começara anos atrás, Jaime o sentiu distante, ainda mais arredio do que de costume. Foi o primeiro sinal de que algo estava errado. A suspeita começou a crescer como uma sombra nos meses seguintes. Era impossível encontrá-lo; as desculpas que antes eram usadas em conjunto se viram todas direcionadas a ele. Quando finalmente conseguia vê-lo, as conversas eram curtas, quase como se fossem estranhos. As noites eram diferentes, sem a intimidade quieta com que tinha se acostumado. O toque de Sebastian agora era vago, até mesmo descuidado; suas mãos estavam frias. Os beijos eram negligentes e esparsos.

Jaime chorou ao finalmente perceber.

Fora trocado.

Fora trocado pela incerteza e pela estática.

Escolheu se distanciar devagar, dizendo para si mesmo que era melhor para ambos, que era melhor assim. Não continuaria se machucando e deixaria Sebastian liberado para continuar caçando o que mais desejava. Foi um processo lento, é verdade. Foi doloroso, foi tudo o que desejou que nunca acontecesse entre eles. Mas foi necessário. Continuar daquela forma não seria justo para nenhum dos dois, então a separação se fez ali.

Continuaria seu próprio caminho. E no fundo, sabia que se alguém era capaz de domar o desconhecido, esse alguém seria o seu eterno super-homem.


End file.
